Natsu Iwashimizu
Natsu Iwashimizu is a painfully shy, awkward and withdrawn 16-year-old girl, and the main protagonist of Team Summer B. Info Natsu has difficulty expressing herself and was always bullied in school. Some scenes depict her as being something akin to a hikikomori , locking herself in her room and feeling bitterness towards those who enjoyed their youth and the society of others. Although she originally struggles to adapt to the New World, she eventually becomes an asset to the group through her observational and note-taking skills. She diligently names and notes down which foods are edible or useful as her team discovers them. Over the course of the series, her self-esteem starts to raise and she learns how to better interact with those around her. Semimaru and another certain person, both in their own ways, eventually become mentors to Natsu, teaching her how to overcome her weaknesses and be of more use to those around her. Early on, Natsu develops feelings for Arashi, despite being fully aware that Arashi already has a girlfriend. Appearance Relatively short in stature. Small and childish figure. Short, straight black hair that eventually grows. She has stood out for her cute but childish features by several members of her team. Background and Family Natsu's family consisted of her father, mother and younger brother. She also had a pet cat named Nuts, who she cherished more than anything in the past world. Her strict grandmother lived in a fishing village. Natsu always hated going to her grandmother because the old woman was very strict and would always criticize her. Personality Shy, timid and awkward when interacting with others. Tends not to speak her mind much, but overthinks things all the time. Originally was incapable of thinking for herself and taking action, something which was scorned by Botan early on. Often takes the path of least resistance, and what she feels others would want her to do. Has been shown to act kind and considerate around Arashi in order to gain his approval (though this has been called out several times by Semimaru). The manga has depicted her as being inwardly selfish or thinking ill of others several times, however this is also often noticed by Semimaru. Her personality gradually changes for the better as the manga progresses, with character development being a running theme throughout the series. She is very determined to improve (something noted by Hotaru), and eventually becomes more responsible and learns to think for herself and act accordingly. Arashi points out that Natsu is a tenacious person who doesn't just sit down and cry. He also notes that she is a very careful person who will not do anything without thinking it through thoroughly first. She also learns to be more conscientious, and her timid yet hard-working personality is acknowledged by Ango, who originally sees her as a replacement for his dead friend, Shigeru, but eventually accepts her as a person in her own right. Special Characteristics Her observational and note-taking skills are commendable. She is also known to be good at naming new organisms that Summer B encounters. She is especially fond of cats, and other pet animals. Once she found a young carnivorous rabbit and wanted to keep it. Arashi gave it the name Peanuts. But the baby got killed by Mozu who said it would draw in the rest of the pack. She is relatively good at threading a needle. Later on, she also learned how to weave baskets. Story Past Was often bullied in school, which is why she eventually quit going to school and became a hikikomori. Her family appeared to be kind and considerate of her; her mother appeared to be especially encouraging, however she seemed not to care much for them and was more concerned about her pet cat, Nuts. Development Natsu was the very first character to be introduced in the starting chapter of the series, "Slow Awakening". She woke up on a ship and fell into the water because of her disorientation, but was saved by Arashi. When the group arrived on Cat Island, Natsu's shy and awkward-clumsy personality caused her to be scorned by Botan and teased by Semimaru. She kept close to Arashi who was friendly to her and ran away together with him when he started distrusting Botan. Later on, they involuntarily reunited with Botan and learned about the truth of the New World. Natsu then realized that Cat Island wasn't at ocean but in the middle of a sweet water sea. This enabled the group to navigate to the main land of Japan. At Bungo Fuji she followed Arashi who set off to Tokyo leaving the rest of the group behind. She originally hoped to stay alone together with him, thus felt disturbed by Semimaru who had gone after them. When Arashi was stung by a black fever wasp in the Kansai region, she ran around searching for help and came across Team Autumn. Akio and Ran separated her from the boys to question her. Suspecting that she might be sexually abused by Akio, Arashi and Semimaru followed her but got caught. After their successful escape from Team Autumn, Natsu crossed the ocean and arrived at Southern Honshu. When Semimaru silently grieved at his mothers' grave, Natsu tried to quietly console him by searching for floral offerings. During Arashi's fall into despair after realizing Hana was probably dead, Natsu gave it her best to cheer him up again going as far as to even perform a Manzai act together with Semimaru. They found a ship hidden in a shelter and returned to Bungo Fuji. On their way, Natsu discovered Hibari floating on the ocean. The young clairvoyant warned them that Hotaru - and probably the others as well - were on the verge of death. Travelling back to Team Autumn's village they found it in ruins, but Natsu discovered a letter left behind by Hana. Overcome by jealousy, she decided to hide it from Arashi but was eventually discovered by Semimaru who made Natsu realize that maybe she wasn't really in love with Arashi, but only head over heels for him because he was the first person who had treated her kindly. Natsu then gave back the letter to Arashi and felt cheered up when she saw how happy he was. Afterwards, she continued her travels with Team Summer B and surprisingly became sort of the new pet of Ango, who saw her as the replacement of Shigeru. Ango encouraged her to practice the Whip-off-the-tablecloth trick. When they set off to continue their travels, Natsu realized that Semimaru was in trouble and rescued him just in the nick of time. She cried a lot, being really glad that he had survived. Arashi took it as a sign that she might have started falling for Semimaru. At the ghost ship Fuji, Natsu made her greatest internal development so far when she for the very first time wasn't the one to be rescued, but decided on her own to discover a way to rescue Ango and Arashi who had been caught in a tight spot. This made her a bit more self-conscious and courageous. Supporting Sora's Team Natsu and the rest of her fellow survivors contact the team only when enemies come to threaten her world and their struggles for survival and the children. Sometimes, Natsu, Semimaru, and Summer A contact to see how Ango and Ryou are doing, eve on their missions. Category:7 Seeds characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Silent characters Category:Cowards Category:Shy characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Lovers Category:Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Sora's Team Allies Category:Zeno's Friends Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mysterious characters Category:Daughters Category:Orphans Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rokushiki Users Category:Jinbe's Students Category:Fish-Man Karate Users Category:Netflix characters Category:Sin of Envy Category:Element of Kindness/Healing